Safe n' Sound
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: .:Inspirado en el capítulo 322 del manga:. Sting no es alguien débil, sabe que llorar es de débiles, y aun así… no puede evitar derramar lágrimas al ver que su compañero esta ahí, frente a él. No puede evitar sentir algo que creía extinto en él hacia mucho: felicidad. —Sting Ft. Lector. *Gen*


No acostumbro escribir cosas no románticas de esta serie pero este capítulo me conmovió demasiado… no pare de llorar con el reencuentro de Sting-sama y Lector TwT ¡Disfrutad!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Spoiler y ligero OOC. Si no vas al corriente del manga NO leas.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**SAFE N' SOUND".**

Sting, tu eres fuerte. Lo sabes, y eso te enorgullece.

Siempre con la cabeza en alto, siempre sonriendo con burla, siempre valiente. Ni en los peores momentos tú desistes, ni aunque pierdas una batalla importante te dejas afectar, porque eres fuerte.

Y los fuertes no lloran, llorar es de débiles. Siempre lo has tenido en claro.

Y a pesar de saber eso, y recordártelo cada día y cada noche, en esos momentos te sientes la persona más vulnerable del mundo.

Y tu corazón se quiebra, y tus labios no dejan de temblar.

Y algo que creías no tener desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo se va apoderando de todo tú ser: felicidad.

Estas feliz, porque tu amigo y compañero de toda la vida está ahí, a solo un par de pasos. Ajeno a todas las batallas recién peleadas y momentos de crisis acontecidos, ajeno a tus lágrimas de frustración y odio, ajeno a tu desesperación por no volverlo a ver nunca.

Porque creíste que él estaba muerto, pero eso no fue peor que descubrir que estaba vivo y respiraba y que probablemente nunca se encontrarían de nuevo por culpa de las ambiciones de Minerva. Pero no, Lector sigue ahí. Siempre estuvo ahí.

Y la impotencia se ve remplazada por la conmoción, y tu miedo se evapora, y sientes que la vida vuelve a ti, y que otra vez vale la pena luchar y ganar.

Eso quieres hacer, ganarles a las hadas de ese gremio que una vez, hace no tanto tiempo, admiraste con fervor. Pero es inútil, son demasiado fuertes, incluso más que tú, te lo han demostrado. Se han ganado tu respeto, de nuevo.

Y caes al suelo derrotado y temblando, y aunque es estúpido y probablemente no valga nada para ellos te disculpas con sincerad, admites que lo sientes. Y ahora bien podrías abandonar la arena y retirarte en vergüenza, pero la voz de la maga con apariencia felina te detiene.

Y lo ves, y gritas su nombre temiendo que sea una ilusión. Lector despierta, de su acogedor descaso y te observa. Otra vez.

Y las lágrimas vuelven a surgir, pero no por culpa del odio, ni la ira, ni ningún otro sentimiento negativo, no… es otra cosa, algo más fuerte y duradero que todo lo anterior, es el amor.

El amor que sientes hacia él, tu pequeño gato rojizo, el que siempre te animo y te defendió de todo y todos.

El exceed, que sin importar que sucediese, confió plenamente en que eras el más poderoso. El que ahora también llora, y corre directo a tus brazos.

Lo imitas, y a pesar de tus heridas y cansancio, a pesar de tambalearte y estar a punto de caerte más de una vez no te detienes. Quieres abrazarlo, quieres repetir su nombre sin cesar, quieres estar con él.

Porque lo extrañabas, igual que a su vocecita nombrándote «Sting-kun, Sting-kun» y su sonrisa, y su personalidad, y su todo.

Pero ya no es necesario extrañarlo, ya no tienes porque lamentarte más, ahora está contigo. Entre tus brazos, salpicando tu ropa con sus lágrimas, compartiendo el mismo aire que tú, llamándote como quieres.

«Sting-kun, Sting-kun»

Y una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios, pero no es como las demás que mostraste a lo largo de los Juegos, sino una verdadera, una que no encierra malas intenciones, una de esas que mostrabas de pequeño sin temor. Lo estrechas con fuerza, y repites su nombre, e incluso puedes jurar que un tono carmín adorna tus mejillas pero da igual, no le prestas atención.

Ahora lo único que importa, es que Lector ha vuelto, y ahora los dos, juntos, están sanos y salvos.

**#FIN**

* * *

Creo que con cada cosa nueva que hace Sting-sama me enamoro un poco más de él, ¡dios! Con este capítulo ya ha quedado claro que también posee sentimientos, y que puede arrepentirse de sus errores y sonreír como los demás ;A; Espero que Mashima reconsidere su papel y al igual que Rogue terminen en Fairy.

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
